MOON ATTRACTION
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: One-shot Remus has a new assistant for DADA, and he has troubles restraining himself. UsagiRemus pairing. Don't like, don't read. REVIEW!


Here is MOON ATTRACTION!  It's a Remus/Usagi one-shot, so you don't like, you don't read!  I could've easily make a NC-17 about this, but I controlled my urges and made it an R rated story.  Yep, it's gets a little steamy near the middle-end! ^_^  YAY!  Remus/Usagi!  Those are rare, so enjoy!

**Also, here are the thanks for the one-shot 'AND THEN THERE WAS YOU':**

****

Shadow     MarsMoonStar     Lady Light     Jessica     Starr     Mayumi-8805     ChibiChaos     Sailor Veggie     SailorAnime

Erika7     SilverBunny5     LiLAnimeGirl     Star Mage     Birdgirl     Nobody     Setsuna-3000     Melody     Libby     ..tyne..

Hikari Kage Shi     Elven Mischief     sailorsunandchildofthesun     liza     Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     Taiki     Lady Aya

Moon Guardiun     The cows go moo     Ishtar     Millie M. Banshee     Lunar princess     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     L.O.

__________________________________________________________________________

ONE-SHOT

**MOON ATTRACTION**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "You wanted to see me, Albus?" Grunted a rather tired Mad-eye Moody.  His magical eye spun around in its socket while the real one concentrated on the headmaster sitting in front of him.  Fawkes was dozing off on his perch and all the portraits in Dumbledore's office were sleeping, more like snoring.

  "Why yes, Alastor.  I have a mission for you.  You know as well as I do that the next school year is about to start, and I hired Remus again for the position of teacher of DADA."  He paused when he saw the doubtful look Moody gave him, and plopped a lemon drop in his mouth.

  "I know.  He's been very hard to persuade again, after what happened a couple of years ago with Sirius and all.  Since I already received letters from none too agreeing parents, I decided that having a replacement teacher, an assistant if you prefer, would be best.  The students need someone they can trust in easily when Remus is in his time of the month, if you forgive my expression."  Albus let out a small chuckle and Alastor snorted.

  "I know Severus would be happy to have this job, but we really need him as a potions master.  I know the person who would be perfect for the job, but I also know that if I go myself, that person will refuse.  It's not that we hate each other, but we haven't seen one another for many years.  Take this paper and please retrieve that person, Alastor.  Tell her it's an urgent matter.  She HAS to come, she just has to."  Albus said the last part mostly to himself.

  Moody took the paper roughly, grunted, and exited Dumbledore's office.  He stepped out of the gargoyle entrance and glanced at the paper.  "Usagi Tsukino."  He mumbled.  "A girl?.......  JAPAN?!  Damnit!  I've been had!"  And Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody set off for the ministry to ask for a portkey for Japan, grumbling all the way.

*~*~*

  Usagi Tsukino, 25 years old and still not Queen of Crystal Tokyo because her ex-boyfriend had decided it was best they just stay friends, was just having a good time at home when the doorbell rang.  She sighed heavily.  She was wearing a very tight tank top with a rather short black mini-skirt.  She had tied her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, so the length of her hair was impossible to determine.  So what?  For the beginning of September, it was still quite hot outside.

  She grunted when the doorbell rang again and got up languidly.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'm coming."  She muttered.  She opened the door and leaned on the doorway, eyeing the man on her porch quite bizarrely.  'Damn, his eye is freaking me out.'  She deadpanned silently.

  Moody, on his side, was doing the very same with her.  'This is the girl I have to retrieve?  She's a kid!  And this is certainly no way to dress!'  He rasped his throat when the silence became somewhat uncomfortable.  "I'm looking for Miss Usagi Tsukino."

  Usagi raised her eyebrows.  "I am she.  What can I do for you?"  Mad-eye grunted and handed her a parchment with the Hogwarts crest engraved on it.  She quickly saw it and grimaced.  "Oh joy.  What does he want with me after all those years?"  She unfurled the paper and began to read.

  Moody just waited, noting her sarcastic tone of voice.  'Why is she so unhappy to receive a letter from Albus Dumbledore himself?'  He asked himself.  He snapped out of his reverie when she handed the paper back to him.

  "I'm sorry, but I refuse.  Go back to England."  As she was about to slam the door in his face, he blocked the door with his foot and took another paper from his pocket, shoving it in her hand.

  "He thought you would refuse, though I don't know why, so he gave me that second letter.  He said he really needed you, and Merlin help me!  I didn't come here all the way from England for nothing!  Read!"  He was beginning to be angry.  This was going to be a long year.

  Aurors were going to stay at the school this year for further protection and he'd be damned if this puny little girl was going to stay there as well.  She grunted in annoyance before reading the second letter.  Many emotions passed in her eyes before she growled and slammed the door, just to come back minutes later with just a suitcase.

  Alastor didn't even ask himself where the heck were her other clothes and personal effects.  He just took out the second portkey; a quill, and she touched it as well.  Usagi felt herself be pulled *damn she hated those wizard things* and they reappeared in Hogsmeade.

  "Follow me, young missy.  We still have to walk to Hogwarts.  There's no doubt by now that the sorting has begun so we'll have to be swift."  He grunted and they exited the wizard village, while Usagi was arching an eyebrow at his limping, all the while pouting at the fact she was going to see him again after so many years without having one little bit of news or letters from him.

*~*~*

  Remus was still fidgeting in his seat when Mc Gonagall started to name the new first years.  He had shyly waved a hand to the happy Gryffindors who had spotted him then moment they had entered the Great Hall, but the fact that being here again to teach when most of the school population knew he was a werewolf was going to be really hard.  He watched as Minerva finished the roll call and Dumbledore got up to make his announcement, as always.

  "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!  Beforehand, I must recall every student not to go in the Forbidden Forest for you will most likely not return.  Also, do not pester our care-taker Mr. Filch, and his cat, Miss Norris, for he will not be very happy about it.  You also all probably saw that there are some aurors sitting at our table.  The ministry arranged that they stay here all this year for more precaution."

  At this, the students applauded while the aurors puffed up their chest and smirked.  There were still 2 empty chairs, though.  One was beside Hagrid, and the other, right beside Dumbledore's own chair.  The headmaster smiled while the students calmed down, whilst the teachers were asking themselves why there was an empty chair next to him.  They already knew Alastor would be there but he was supposed to sit next to Hagrid.

  "Also," Albus continued when everybody settled down, "you all saw that professor Remus Lupin is back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts again."  The Gryffindors all started to applause and Remus reddened, while Snape kept his sneer directed to the table.

  "Since some people were against it, I decided that it would be best for Professor Lupin to have an assistant who would take care of the classes while the moon is full so it won't slow your studies.  Auror Moody should arrive in a little while with our new assistant, I hope.  So we'll just start to eat, since I see most of you are hungry.  He's bound to show himself soon.  Dig in everyone!"  He made his famous motion with his arms and the plates filled in, making the new students gasp and dig in happily.

  "Who do you think will help professor Lupin, Harry?" asked Ron with a mouthful of potatoes.  Hermione sniffed disdainfully at him but didn't try to reprimand Ron for his lack of manners.  Half the boys in Gryffindor talked with their mouth full.

  Harry shrugged.  "I don't know.  But whoever he is, he can't be as good as Lupin!"  Harry said fervently.

  Seamus snorted quite loudly beside him.  "As long as it's not another Umbridge!"

  The Gryffindor 6th years wrinkled their nose and grimaced when they heard the name of the damned woman.

  Dean was about to say something not so gentle about her when the door of the Great Hall opened with some force.  Alastor Moody walked in, muttering things under his breath and almost panting.  Dumbledore got up and seemed to search for someone.  "Ah, Alastor!  I thought you would never arrive!  Is she here?"

  Before Moody could open his mouth, Usagi walked in.  "Yeah, I'm here.  Though I wish I could be somewhere else at the moment."  They both walked towards the teacher's table while many whispers began.  Many quirked an eyebrow at her choice of clothing but she paid them no heed.

  "Did you look at her?  She gorgeous!"

  "What is Mad-eye doing with her?"

  "I wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

  She rolled her eyes and stopped when she made it beside Albus.  He grinned stupidly and she mentally gagged.  'Why is he always so damned perky?'  She asked herself.

  Mad-eye took his place beside Hagrid while the rest of the population was wondering who the heck she was, teachers included.  Dumbledore turned towards the students.  "Everyone, I want to present you Miss Usagi Tsukino, from Japan.  She will be professor Lupin's assistant for this year!"

  There was some clapping, but Snape made them stop swiftly enough by banging his fist on the table.  "You have to be kidding me, Albus!"  He growled out dangerously.

  The headmaster just grinned back.  "Why should I be kidding, Severus?"

  Snape was almost livid and burst out; "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?  She's a kid!  She's old enough to be a 6th year!!!"

  He got interrupted by a silvery giggle.  Everybody turned to the new assistant, who was now looking at the potions master good-humouredly.  "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"  Ground out Snape, who didn't find the situation funny at all.

  "Well, this 6th year must've redoubled her years many times, don't you think?"  She let out a chuckle when Snape gave a 'what in Merlin's name are you talking about?' look.

  "I'm 25 years old, professor.  Hardly the age to go to school anymore."

  That…silenced Snape and everyone else quite suddenly, while Moody could be heard choking quietly on the background.

  On his side, Lupin gulped.  When she had passed right behind him, the beast within had tried to come out.  Thinking she was only a kid had made it easier to control it, but 25 years old!  He would never survive!  'Damn raging werewolf hormones!'  Though Remus grimly.  If the year wasn't going to be long before, it sure was going to be now!

  He watched as the girl frowned when Dumbledore happily motioned for her to sit right beside him.  She sat in a huff and started to pick out at her food.  The dinner was going on evenly, even when Albus tried to play with his food by making it levitate above his plate.

  Usagi growled low in her throat when an apple rose just before her nose and she caught it swiftly and almost slammed it on the table.  "Will you stop that!  It's not funny at all."  She hissed loudly enough for the teachers to hear.

  Albus leaned back in his chair and pouted.  "Boring new generation!"  He said it loud enough for everyone to hear, this time.  The children turned their attention on the front table with curiosity.

  They watched as the new assistant promptly turned her head and threw a nasty glare towards the headmaster.  "Manipulative old bastard!"  She snapped back at him with, well, not hatred, but animosity.  Students winced and gaped at the tone of voice she used.  How could somebody ever talk to Dumbledore like that!  Unthinkable!

  Dumbledore joked gasped and put a hand over his heart.  "That hurt!"

  She snorted.  "Get used to it because that's what you are."  She got up, glared one last time at Dumbledore, and exited the Hall by the side entrance.  She didn't remark Lupin grabbing the table tightly when she passed behind him again or the hundreds of stares that were following her every move.

  "God, Albus!  What were you thinking?!  That girl can't possibly be trusted!  Just look at the tone of voice she's using against you!"  Minerva said, outraged.

  Dumbledore only chuckled.  "Don't worry so much, Minerva.  She doesn't have anything against you, but she's a little mad at me, though.  True that I haven't been writing to her like I promised all those years ago.  I neglected her a bit, I admit.  And anyway, you never truly saw her when she's really mad."  He shuddered, making the teachers wonder what kind of spitfire Miss Tsukino was when provoked.

  To Remus' great relief, she wasn't in the Great Hall next morning.  The students were still talking about yesterday's incident between Dumbledore and the DADA assistant.  Overall, it was boring.  Lupin gulped when he saw it was time for him to go.  For his first class, he had the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 3rd years.

  When he entered the class, his new assistant was already there, sitting on a desk near his and reading a book on the dark arts.  She was wearing a heavy black cloak and her hair was still tied back in a messy bun.  She had probably slept without undoing it.

  She finally let go of the book when she spotted him and gave him a wide smile which surprised Remus.  She hadn't been so friendly looking last night.  He felt himself start to blush and felt the beast start to stir inside him.  Luckily, the students were starting to fill in.  Only 3rd years, nothing too complicated.  He was going to see if she knew what she was doing, at least.

  "Ok class, settle down!  Today, we're going to study the Kappa.  Does anybody know what it is?"  He sighed when nobody lifted their hand.  Usagi raised an eyebrow.  What did their last teachers actually teach them anyway?!  She took pity of the sexy looking teacher in front of her and got up.

  "The Kappa is an amphibian sea monster born from Japanese folklore. It has the nasty habit of dragging his victims, human or animal, at the bottom of the water where he drowns them, then mutilates them.  It lives in rivers, lakes and ponds, but will sometimes go on the mainland if his stomach brings him to it."

  Remus jumped slightly when she started to speak.  "Ah, Miss Tsukino!  Um…Thanks!  Since you already started to explain, can you finish?"  She smiled serenely at him and it almost made him growl in lust.  He bit back the growl and just gulped silently instead, sitting back in his chair.

*~*~*

  "Hey Harry?  What do you think of Miss Tsukino?"  Remus' question made Harry come out of his daze and look at him weirdly, then slyly.  "Why? Are you thinking about trying to court her?"

  Such a blatant answer from the usually prudent boy made Remus sputter and blush bright red.  "I! Uh. Well, you see-" 

  Harry rolled his eyes.  "Come on, professor.  Everybody knows you have a thing for her!"

  Lupin raised his eyebrows inquisitively.  "And how, pray tell, does the entire school just made that assumption?"

  Harry put a hand on his shoulder while chuckling.  "Every time a male teacher or student gets too near, you start to growl and tense!  Or at least it's as if you're trying to restrain yourself not to put yourself between said guys!  Heck!  Last week, I was talking to her near Herbology class and just as if you knew she was there, you walked outside the castle and came to get her!  We never quite finished our conversation, by the way.  I swear I saw your eyes turn gold and glint possessively at her before you found an excuse to bring her back inside!"

  Remus made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat and put his head in his hands.  "You're right!  It's been weeks since the school year has started and I'm going nuts!  The werewolf wants to mate with her badly, and it doesn't help that I have the same opinion as it, for a change."

  Harry only eyed him with pity.  'Poor bloke!  He's been alone on his own for so long that human contact makes him uncomfortable!' he said to himself, leaving the man alone with his own thoughts.

*~*

  Days passed, and the situation didn't seem to improve.  Remus kept giving her swift looks in class, but she seemed oblivious to them.  Although she sometimes shifted at dinner under his intense gaze, she didn't make any suggestive moves towards him, only smiling back to him happily.

  It all changed in one night.  One night that changed his life.

  Usagi had plans this day, which was Saturday.  She really needed to replenish her power since it kept evaporating in the magical walls of the castle.  She had never actually used her powers, but it kept being absorbed in the castle.  It was a Hogsmeade week-end, but it didn't matter.  She was only going to get out late this night to get under the full moon rays at their best.

  She prepared her things, and soon she was out the door, passing in front of a sneering Severus Snape.  She kept walking until she was at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, braced herself, and marched right in there without a second thought.  The feeling she got was not evil, but not friendly at all.  Dark was the word.  It didn't matter; she was used to this feeling.

  She kept walking until the lake came into her line of vision.  She took off her clothes and decided to go bathing.  Stepping into the unusually warm water, she let it relax her sore muscles.  She soon began chanting in ancient Lunarian, a soft and enchanting language she hadn't spoken in years.

  He was aware of his surroundings, the Wolfsbane potion active as always.  But the beast always had urges to go further into the forest, he didn't know why.  He let it.  What would he ever cross in the forest that could get hurt anyway?  Not the unicorns; the beast kept his distance, and certainly not the centaurs!

  He was running about when his ears perked up at a strange melody-like sound.  He didn't really want to go, but he let the beast wander further and deeper into the forest.  When he arrived at the outskirts of the lake, he heard himself growl and wanted desperately to go away.

  There was someone in the waters!  But who in their right mind would ever go out at this late hour, in the Forbidden Forest no less, and take a swim in a lake that sheltered god-knows-what kinds of creatures!?  He wanted to go back, but the beast's urges were stronger than his.

  He approached without his own assent and the werewolf stilled in his steps.  It was Miss Tsukino!  What was she doing here?!  A twig snapped under his paws when he started to advance again and the girl gasped, pulling her towel around herself tighter and turning around in a defensive stance.

  Her gaze locked with the werewolf and she relaxed.  With a small smile, she looked up to the moon and started to chant again.  So it had been her who was singing!  Suddenly, the beast howled in pain.  Something was happening.  He gazed painfully at the maiden in front of him.  The more she was chanting, the more moonlight she seemed to attract!  After just a couple of seconds, it stopped.  He opened his eyes and froze.  He was in human form!  "What the?!" he mumbled.

  He looked at the girl who was coming out of the water.  She was almost glowing and her skin color had come back to its usual healthy color, although a slight flush was apparent.  Her hair was unkempt and cascading down her back in silky waves, disappearing into the water.  She surely didn't seem this healthy these past days.  He looked at the moon.  It wasn't shining anymore.  It looked like a round piece of rock.

  He jumped a little when he lowered his gaze and a hand blocked his line of vision.  "Are you going to stay on the ground all night, professor?"  Her voice was playful, but low and husky at the same time.  He growled slightly and a malicious glint appeared in his eyes, which made the maiden step back a little, the flush on her cheeks getting deeper.

  That was it.  Maybe he wasn't the wolf anymore, but Merlin help him!  He sure had the same urges!  He got up and pounced, making them fall backwards on the soft earth.  She yelped at the sudden movement but didn't protest when he pinned her hands above her head.  His gaze wandered all over her almost uncovered body and he growled possessively.  "Do you have any idea of what you've made me endure these past weeks, Miss Tsukino?"  It came as a low purr and he nuzzled the hollow where neck and shoulders joined, making her gasp and shiver.

  "Serenity!"  She gasped out.  He glanced at her questioningly.  "Usagi Tsukino is a decoy name, call me Serenity."

  He wanted to ask questions, but they would have to come later.  Right now, he had a handful of willing and half naked girl in his grasp and the look she was giving him indicated that she wanted this, him, as much as he wanted her.  When his lips descended upon hers, a great feeling of belonging invaded his heart.

  He had found his mate, and he wasn't going to let go, not in a million years!  He took her gently this night, not wanting to scare her and cherish this new feeling as much as he could.  The rough and heated lovemaking would come later.

*~*

  Usagi groaned and tried to move.  Someone behind her growled and tightened his hold even more, if possible, on her mid section.  She flushed, but let her new lover cuddle her.  "What a cuddly puppy you are."  She whispered, her eyes shutting again.  How they had wind up in her chambers was a mystery.  She could almost recall Remus carrying her back to the castle in the middle of the night, but she let the memory aside for the moment.

  The children had already begun to eat breakfast when they entered the Great Hall.  The children stared.  Lupin seemed pleased beyond matters, but that wasn't the only thing.  With a slight flush stood assistant Tsukino in all her glory.  She wasn't sporting her usual thick black cloak, instead wearing a light silver one.  Her hair wasn't in that dreaded bun anymore, but in 2 round shaped meatballs?  What a weird looking hairstyle!  Weird, but cool!

  Hermione gaped as the assistant teacher passed behind her to sit at the head table.  She leaned over the table.  "Her hair is so long and beautiful!  It's silky looking, and I bet it feels like that for real, too!  Why on earth did she hide her hair and natural beauty like that?!  What could've caused that change in one night, I wonder…" she said to Ron and Harry.

  The green eyed boy eyed the 2 teachers suspiciously and then grinned.  'Way to go, professor Lupin!' he mentally cheered, while Hermione gazed at his 'I-know-something-you-don't' look.

  Usagi took her place beside Dumbledore and started to eat uncomfortably under the twinkling eyes of the headmaster, while Snape eyed Lupin warily.  He sneered when the werewolf took his usual place beside him and muttered suspiciously; "Up and about after a full moon, Lupin?  What did you do?"

  It dawned on the other teachers.  Lupin never showed himself after a full moon for a couple of days because of fatigue.  Remus blanched but kept eating, much to the dismay of Snape.  The potions master tried to bait the DADA assistant instead.  "So, Tsukino, I saw you go outside late tonight, but I never saw you come back.  Trying to cover dark urges or what?"

  Usagi pulled out her tongue at him and sneered.  "My life is none of your business, potions master.  Mind your own matters!"

  Dumbledore raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  "You went outside yesterday night?  What ever for, my dear?"

  Usagi turned to him and creased her eyebrows, muttering; "You know what I did, damn it!"  Lupin and the rest of the teachers were all ears.  "This god forsaken castle drains my power for its own purpose, you know it!  I had to replenish my energy unless I fall unconscious in the middle of my daily activities!"

  Albus nodded.  "Ah yes, I thought I imagined the wards getting stronger as the days passed."

  She hissed at him.  "Don't toy with me!  I'm fully loaded!"

  Severus fisted the table and roared, getting the attention of the students; "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT!  YOU'RE NOTHING THAN A SPOILED CHILD AND YOU'D ALREADY BE HEXED AND FIRED IF I WERE IN HIS POSITION!  THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

  Remus growled menacingly and got up, making his chair fall backwards.  "DON'T TALK TO SERENITY LIKE THAT!"  He threatened, his eyes turning a tad amber.  He was itching to reach his wand and curse the potions master himself.

  "Ohhh!  Taking her defence now, are we?  Is there something you want to share with us, Lupin?"  Snape asked cunningly, sneering.  The students started to whisper amongst themselves.  Was there something between professor Lupin and Miss Tsukino?  And why had Lupin called her Serenity?

  The rest of the teachers started to bicker, while Albus desperately tried to stop them.  Usagi rubbed her forehead as a major headache started.  She growled and her eyes snapped open, revealing not dark blue eyes, but unforgiving silver pools.  The crescent moon insignia on her forehead reacted to her emotions and she felt the need to vent some of her power out.

  Snape was preparing to hex Lupin and she reacted without thinking.  Directing her hand towards the closed doors of the Great Hall, she let out a burst of energy coming from the silver crystal itself.  It was so fast nobody saw the trail of energy, but they heard the nasty BOOM and they saw the new big round hole in the door as they were still closed.  The attack had even created an indentation in the thick stone wall on the other side of the door.

  When everybody finished gaping at the still fuming hole, they directed their stare at the angry assistant in the front, arm still extended towards the door.  Her crescent moon burned her forehead brightly and she felt a rush of adrenaline enter her body.  "If you even try to hex him, I will personally send you to the realm of Saturn.  Nobody will touch my soul mate as long as a live, and believe me; I still have a long way to go.  Now SIT, all of you."  Her voice was eerily calm and nobody dared to speak.  She turned to Albus.  "Grandfather, if you wish for me to stay here, you'll have to restrain the ardour of your teachers."

  Albus nodded meekly.  She closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes back to their natural color.  She touched her forehead, feeling that her insignia was still burning there.  She took a big breath and calmed down.  She felt it slowly starting to disappear.

  Minerva was at a loss of words.  "Lunarian?  But how?"  She asked, all shaken up.

  Albus glanced at her.  "My granddaughter's real name is Serenity Moon Dumbledore, Minerva.  Though the Dumbledore at the end isn't really important since she's the reincarnation of the Hime no Tsuki, the moon princess.  She's Lunarian through and through, and a very powerful warrior.  But that's not why I asked her to come here."

  Usagi, who was still standing, let out a tired sigh.  "I'm beginning to understand.  You wanted me to find my soul mate."  

  Albus grinned and she pouted.  Remus got up silently and wound his arms around her from behind.  "So that's why I de-transformed earlier last night.  No matter.  We found each other, haven't we?"  He smiled and kissed her neck, displaying his possessiveness in front of everybody on purpose.

  Usagi smiled and leaned back.  "I guess we have.  And stop smiling like that!  I can't stand your twinkling eyes!"  She admonished her grandfather, who only shrugged and plopped a lemon drop in his mouth.

  Remus groaned.  "Does this mean he'll be family?" he shuddered at the thought of having Dumbledore as a family member, the all-knowing, spying, manipulative…you get the point.

  Usagi shook her head and kissed him, which quickly changed his mind off of his other problems.

  Harry whooped loudly.  "You go professor Lupin!"  Soon, everyone was just cheering for the new couple in front of them.  Albus, on his side, seemed quite pleased with himself.  Snape actually felt sorry for the werewolf and even admired the girl for putting up with the old man in the first place.  Almost.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

THE END!  

Another one-shot done!  2 down, 2 to go!  

Also, I don't think people read the note I left at the end of 'Father Mine', chapter 31: the sequel.  It said and I quote: "THE END".  That means the story's finished.  The sequel was the 31st chapter.  I don't have the intention of adding more chapters, because it will be too long and it'll disinterest people in time.  I just don't want to have to create a new enemy and have writer's block because I don't know what to write!

Stay tuned for the Sirius/Usa and Severus/Usa!  

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love you all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


End file.
